Hipotéticamente hablando
by Neyade
Summary: James, hipotéticamente hablando, puede verlo. Lily vestida sólo con pecas, Bella sonriendo de lado, Sirius a su lado. ¿Hipotéticamente hablando? Sí, la verdad es que puede verlo. Sirius/James/Bella/Lily. Continuación del último fic. Para M.Mago.


Hai, hai, no sé muy bien qué es esto. Sé que es una continuación del último fic que escribí (¿Como si no hubiera un mañana?), el de Sirius, Bella y James. Sé que **M. Mago** pidió algo y hoy yo estoy creativa. Sé que no han sido más de treinta minutos y esto está sin betear. Sé que me avisaréis si encontráis algo que deba editar. No sé mucho más. No tengo la más mínima idea de dónde ha salido XD

**Hipotéticamente hablando.**

James piensa sobre ello, a veces. Está en la cama con Lily y estira la mano por instinto, ya, esperando encontrar la piel siempre caliente de Sirius. O a Bella, incluso. Se corrige antes de que ella lo note, por supuesto, y vuelve a besarla con desenfreno sintiéndose un poco culpable. Se hacen el amor, piel contra piel, el pelo rojo de Lily contra la blanca almohada. Sudan y gimen y es fantástico. Se acurrucan el uno al lado del otro al acabar, James le pone una mano en el vientre que se empieza a curvar.

Pero aún así, sigue pensando.

Sabe que, ni siquiera hipotéticamente, el tema no tiene mucho futuro. Puede que sí con Sirius (besos salvajes, polvos llenos de diversión infantil, James sabe que en el fondo Lily y él se llevan bien) pero no con Bella. Bella, quien muerde y araña, que domina y posee. Bella, que lleva una marca osucra en el brazo y James aún no sabe por qué no la ha matado ya. Atrapado, por lo menos. Una red entre las sábanas y ellos dentro, como Afrodita y Ares capturados por Hefesto. Sonríe al pensarlo, la cara furiosa de Bella, enseñando los dientes. Sirius esperando pacientemente a que le suelte.

Pero follan casi con varita en mano, Bella siempre lleva una funda de cuchillo en el muslo y cuando terminan, a veces acaban con un duelo. No es en serio, no realmente, pues aún jadean y Bella se mueve, ágil, oliendo a sexo y con semen entre las piernas. Pero es un duelo que Bella nunca pierde y ellos nunca quieren ganar.

Añadir a Lily en a la ecuación sería imposible. Pero James, hipotéticamente hablando, claro, puede verlo claramente.

Ve a Lily, sólo vestida con pecas, tumbada en la cama. Bella entre sus piernas, clavándole los dedos en los muslos. Besos casi líquidos, lametones largos. Lily enreda las piernas alrededor de su cuello y le coge el pelo. Domina a la vez que acaricia, Lily, leona indomable. Ve a Lily besando a Sirius mientras él le folla con violencia detrás suyo, mirándola con afecto por encima de la cabeza despeinada de Sirius. Ve a Bella observándoles, sonriendo lascivamente. Les ve a ambos, Lily y él, en medio de la cama. Con Sirius y Bella a su lado, que gruñen como animales y se muerden y arañan y besan y quieren.

Oye conversaciones agudas y prevé las mil y una batallas que se desencadenarán en esa cama.

Lily y Bella discutiendo, Bella lleva las de ganar. Varita en su mejilla, sonríe como una hiena, enseñando los dientes.

-Sangre sucia -dirá, paladeando la palabra. Y no necesitará decir nada más, todos sabrán a qué se refiere.

Él se cabreará, Sirius se cabreará, pero no sabe muy bien como (James nunca sabe muy bien como ocurren estas cosas) se encontrará un cuarto de hora más tarde con los labios de Bella entre los suyos -mordiscos, lenguas agresivas, mucha saliva y más calor, incluso- y Sirius a su lado, besando el cuello de Lily, lamiendo la marca rojiza del hechizo de Bella. Consolándola sin palabras. Lily no querrá consuelo y cogerá el brazo de Bella para arrancarla de entre los labios de James. La besará con rabia, pelearán de nuevo por ver quién se corre primero. Cuerpos esbeltos encima de las sábanas arrugadas, diosas y humanas, bestias. Bella no querrá que nadie lama las heridas, por supuesto; lo hará ella misma al acabar. Al fin y al cabo, todos saben que la sangre Black no se desperdicia.

James sonríe, la mano encima del vientre de Lily.

Hipotéticamente hablando, claro, James lo puede ver.


End file.
